J'Rassi
J’Rassi is a vampire Khajiit. He once was in the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood, but is now a freelance assassin that wanders Skyrim. Appearance J’Rassi has orange fur with black markings resembling a tiger’s, reddish orange hair, red eyes, and sharp fangs. He is of average height and weight. Equipment J’Rassi wields an enchanted Blades sword and an enchanted Ebony katana. They are enchanted with Drain Health and Fire Damage. Before one of them was broken by K’dulnir in Dragonsreach, he wielded two Blades swords. Afterwards, he had an Ebony katana made to replace it. He wears a modified, leather version of Thalmor Wizard Robes, and J’Rassi had a blacksmith integrate the armor of a slain Dragon Priest into his armor. J’Rassi acquired both his armor and Blades swords during the Great War. He also has an Elven shortsword of Absorb Health that he received as a reward for helping kill a dragon outside Whiterun, though he never uses it. History Early Life Born in Elsweyr sixteen years before the Oblivion Crisis, J’Rassi was a member of a trade caravan that regularly traveled into Cyrodiil. On one such venture into Cyrodiil, the caravan was attacked and destroyed by bandits. J’Rassi and a few others were taken captive, but he and another captive escaped shortly after capture. Before they could return home to Elsweyr, the Oblivion Crisis began and the borders were closed. Trapped in Cyrodiil, the two found themselves in Bravil and became street thieves, eventually being recruited into the Cyrodilic Thieves Guild. J’Rassi rose through the ranks of the Guild, eventually even being hired to steal an Elder Scroll. By the time the Oblivion Crisis was over, J’Rassi was content in his position… for a time. At some point, he became a vampire but was able to hide his affliction for a while. Eventually, he was caught feeding on another Guild member and was exiled. For the next century and a half, J’Rassi wandered the Cyrodilic countryside, preying on travelers and traders as something of a bandit, attracting the attention of many vampire hunters, which he easily bested. When the Great War began and the Aldmeri Dominion invaded Cyrodiil, J’Rassi began targeting Dominion troops and raiding parties, assassinating officers, and raiding camps and leaving the supplies where they might be found by Imperial soldiers. During the War, he had the idea to use Thalmor mage robes to masquerade as enemy mages, allowing him to get close before they realized he was no Altmer, though he altered the robes to be more armor-like and look less genuine after the war. He also acquired his two katanas from a dead Blade during this time. After the War, he found his way to Skyrim and the remnants of the Dark Brotherhood. He spent a decent amount of time with the Brotherhood before leaving due to disliking the religious aspects of the organizations. After all, he was an assassin, not a cultist. Dragon Crisis Shortly after the destruction of Helgen, J’Rassi attempted to scavenge the city before heading to Riverwood, where he was hired by Nazrei Nolhoun to accompany her into Bleak Falls Barrow alongside other mercenaries. After exiting the tomb, the party found Riverwood destroyed by a dragon. After they delivered the Dragonstone to Farengar Secret-Fire, they received word of a dragon outside Whiterun. J’Rassi helped kill Mirmulnir, earning himself the title of ‘Dragonslayer’ alongside the others. Through some inexplicable feeling of obligation, J’Rassi stayed around after receiving his pay, helping the Dragonborn Alyssa in fulfilling her prophecy. During the final battle with K’dulnir in Dragonsreach, one of J’Rassi’s swords was broken, much to his dismay. Vampire Crisis After parting ways with the other Dragonslayers, J’Rassi took to wandering Skyrim once more. When the Dawnguard reformed and the presence of vampires increased dramatically, J’Rassi began to recognize the threat that they posed against the people of Skyrim, even though he himself was a vampire. Since he could not outright join the Dawnguard, he decided he would help from the shadows as an unofficial ally, in a way similar to his role in the Great War three decades earlier. When he arrived at Fort Dawnguard to make an ally within the order, he discovered a familiar person there; Ellimar Sunheart. He kept himself hidden from him as Ellimar met with a Dunmer, Sathra Avelenar, and joined the Dawnguard. Apparently, J’Rassi already had an ally within the order. He decided he would follow them for a time, before making himself and his intentions known to them. After Ellimar and Sathra recruited Sorine Jurard into the Dawnguard near Karthwasten, J’Rassi approached Ellimar as he was walking on foot back to Fort Dawnguard He explained to Ellimar his plan to aid the Dawnguard and secured Ellimar’s trust. He then followed Ellimar and Sathra back to Fort Dawnguard. After vampires assaulted the keep and the Dawnguard learned of the fate of Dawnstar, Ellimar had J’Rassi travel to the city to perform recon before the Imperial Legion arrived. Powers and Abilities J’Rassi is skilled in stealth, acrobatics, and combat. He is also fairly clever and can be incredibly deceptive. Despite having little natural charisma, he is able to skillfully feign personability. As a Khajiit, he has the racial power Night Eye, as well as other Vampiric abilities, most of which he doesn’t use much. Character Card Name: J'Rassi Appearance: Orange Fur, Red Eyes, Fangs, Thin. Race: Khajiit Vampire Gender: Male Birthdate: 3E 417 Faction: Ex-Thieves Guild, Ex-Dark Brotherhood Skills (1 M, 2 E, 3 A): M Blade, E Lockpick, E Acrobatics, A Sneak, A Speech, A Light Armor Unique Power: Night Eye, Vampiric Powers Weakness: Sunlight, Greedy Equipment: Armor similar to Thalmor robes. Enchanted Blades swords (Drain Health and Stamina). Unique Item: Moon Ring: Lessens the effects of sunlight and grants 10% fire resistance. Bio: Born in Elsweyr sixteen years before the Oblivion Crisis, J’Rassi was a member of a trade caravan that regularly traveled into Cyrodiil. On one such venture into Cyrodiil, the caravan was attacked and destroyed by bandits. J’Rassi and a few others were taken captive, but he and another captive escaped shortly after capture. Before they could return home to Elsweyr, the Oblivion Crisis began and the borders were closed. Trapped in Cyrodiil, the two found themselves in Bravil and became street thieves, eventually being recruited into the Cyrodilic Thieves Guild. J’Rassi rose through the ranks of the Guild, eventually even being hired to steal an Elder Scroll. By the time the Oblivion Crisis was over, J’Rassi was content in his position… for a time. At some point, he became a vampire but was able to hide his affliction for a while. Eventually, he was caught feeding on another Guild member and was exiled. For the next century and a half, J’Rassi wandered the Cyrodilic countryside, preying on travelers and traders as something of a bandit, attracting the attention of many vampire hunters, which he easily bested. When the Great War began and the Aldmeri Dominion invaded Cyrodiil, J’Rassi began targeting Dominion troops and raiding parties, assassinating officers, and raiding camps and leaving the supplies where they might be found by Imperial soldiers. During the War, he had the idea to use Thalmor mage robes to masquerade as enemy mages, allowing him to get close before they realized he was no Altmer, though he altered the robes to be more armor-like and look less genuine after the war. He also acquired his two katanas from a dead Blade during this time. After the War, he found his way to Skyrim and the remnants of the Dark Brotherhood. He spent a decent amount of time with the Brotherhood before leaving due to disliking the religious aspects of the organizations. After all, he was an assassin, not a cultist. Trivia * J'Rassi was originally one of Magicka Cat's Skyrim characters, hence the strangeness of his weapons and armor, though they were changed to make more sense. ** The original J'Rassi made in Skyrim had gray fur. * Unlike many other Khajiit, J'Rassi does not speak in the third person. He speaks in an Imperial accent that has hints of a Khajiit accent and does not use Khajiiti phrases. ** This is because he lived most of his adult life in Cyrodiil, where he mostly shed the Khajiit accent in favor of an Imperial one. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Khajiit Category:Thieves Guild Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Assassins